


After Midnight

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Up, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: Don't go to bed mad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Midnight" challenge (amnesty edition) at [](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com>fan-flashworks</a>.%20Thanks%20to%20Ride_Forever%20for%20beta!)

Pitch black; Ray can tell, without opening his eyes. Night-chilly outside the blankets. He’s curled up tight, right at the edge of the bed, face to the wall. Went to sleep like that.

Empty space behind him, where Fraser isn’t touching him. Still. But he can feel the heat from Fraser’s body. Close enough to touch, but not.

If he just wiggled back a little. . .but he can’t. Not with how they left things. Angry words; angry silence. Turned backs. Gap between them like a sword, like the fucking Grand Canyon.

“Ray?” Fraser whispers.

“Mmh?”

“Are you awake?”

“Mnh-mnh.”

Pause; then: “A negative reply would seem a bit paradoxical, don’t you—?”

Ray growls. Fraser shuts up. Ray waits, but the silence doesn’t end. He hugs himself tighter. Stupid. Last thing he wanted, more silence.

“What?” he mumbles, finally.

“May I—” Fraser clears his throat. “May I touch you?”

“Yeah.” Ray’s voice cracks. Feels like _he’s_ cracking open, relief and fear and God knows what else spilling out.

Fraser’s hand cups his shoulder, then makes its way down to his chest. Ray’s shivering, still sleep-muddled, not sure what the hell this is, but hoping, hoping.

Stella wouldn’t have had to ask. Would’ve just touched him. Known he needed it. Known she could. Same as he could always touch her. Easier than words, sometimes. First contact. First step.

Of course, look how they ended up.

He hugs Fraser’s arm around him, and Fraser snugs up against his back, warm and solid, cradling him, nose tucked behind Ray’s ear, God, yes.

“I didn’t know if you’d want. . .” Fraser’s voice sounds so fucking _small—_ wrong, _wrong_ , for the most cocksure man on the fucking planet. “You gave the impression you wanted to be left alone. But I thought, possibly. . .”

Fraser mostly knows everything, but he has no way of knowing this. No one to learn it from, before Ray.

“Sorry,” Ray chokes out wetly. Fraser squeezes him even tighter.  “Shouldn’t’ve. . .”

“What?”

“Gone to bed mad. Bad idea. Me’n Stella. . .” He shuts his mouth, because Fraser mostly doesn’t like to hear about Stella.

Puff of breath warm on Ray’s neck, not quite laughter, but still a good sign.

“My grandmother always used to say something similar.” Fraser doesn’t sound amused, quite, but. . .what’s the word?. . . _Rueful_.

“Yeah, but I—I _know,_ ” Ray says _._ “I promised myself. At least not to make the _same_ mistakes with you.”

“Ah. Well.” Fraser strokes Ray’s hip. “At least you have a frame of reference. To recognize what’s going on. I’m afraid I. . .don’t.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

“I’ll learn,” Fraser murmurs, but it sounds more like a question than a promise, so Ray kinda rubs his cheek up against Fraser’s and repeats, “I know.”

Fraser’s hand drifts down to Ray’s stomach, spreading a patch of heat between his belly button and his crotch. Sets off a little tingle of arousal, but mostly it’s just comforting, until Ray feels Fraser getting a little hard, pressed up against his ass. Instinctively, he wiggles, enjoying the feel of Fraser’s cock back there, teasing it. Fraser gives a surprised grunt and twitches like he wants to pull away.

“No, don’t,” Ray whispers, holding Fraser’s arm tight against his own chest. “I won’t, if you don’t want—I just—”

“You—you want. . . ? But I thought. . .”

“I know, shh, just—just stay, okay? Like this?”

Ray gives Fraser’s arm a squeeze, presses back against him, and God love him, Fraser tenses just for a sec, then relaxes and hugs Ray back. Slides his foot and calf on top of Ray’s and cuddles closer, his hard-on nestling between Ray’s thighs and, oh, getting harder now.

“Like this?” Fraser whispers.

“Mmhm,” Ray sighs, because yeah, that’s _so_ damn nice: Fraser wrapped around him, strong and warm and not going anywhere; breath hot on Ray’s ear, cheek, coming faster now as Ray rocks back and Fraser picks up the rhythm and they move together, just a little, Fraser’s cock rubbing sweetly over Ray’s balls, back and forth, back and. . .Ray squeezes his thighs together and Fraser groans, just soft, but the sound vibrates through his jaw and Ray’s where they’re pressed together, and down Ray’s spine. Fraser thrusts faster, but just for a couple of strokes before he reins himself back in.

“Sorry,” he whispers—pants—one hand caressing Ray’s hip. “Didn’t—didn’t mean to—”

Ray cuts him off by pushing back hard, and this time Fraser’s groan is a word, “ _Ray.”_

“Yeah, c’mon,” Ray whispers, rocking against him, and Fraser’s body comes right along for the ride even before Fraser’s done protesting.

Pretty soon they’re both sweat-slick and panting. No way Ray’s going to come just from this, he’s nowhere near close, but it’s good, it’s good, and _God_ , the sounds Fraser’s making, _oh yeah._ Ray could’ve had this, back before everything went to shit—Fraser’s skin stuck to his, Fraser’s soft moans and gasps striking sparks in Ray’s crotch—he could’ve _had_ this, but no, he had to be a stubborn bastard, he had to push the limits, push Fraser, push them both into a stupid—

“ _Ray,_ ” Fraser says urgently in his ear.

“Yeah,” Ray encourages him, but no, Fraser’s not coming yet, Fraser’s trying to talk to him, even as his hips keep grinding against Ray’s ass.

“Ray—will you—If I—if I want too much, too fast, you have to—you’ll tell me? Please? Because I—”

“It wasn’t that,” Ray insists. “I wanted to, I did, I just—no, c’mon, don’t stop.”

“We don’t have to,” Fraser insists right back, damn him. “We don’t ever have to if you don’t want to. I told you, this is fine, this is perfect, we can—”

“Shut _up._ ” Ray rolls his ass against Fraser’s crotch, hopefully not hard enough to hurt him, but he needs to make a _point,_ here. Fraser gasps, so Ray does it again, keeps doing it until Fraser gives in and starts to move with him again. “No fighting during makeup sex. Jesus.”

“More—ah—hard-learned wisdom?” Fraser murmurs, sly and breathless. Ray’s almost sure he’s smirking.

“You betcha.” Ray squeezes as Fraser thrusts, and Fraser groans and his hand slithers around to grasp Ray’s cock, and _oh_ , that’s even better, so much better. He’s spiraling up fast, and if it could’ve been like this earlier, how he’d imagined it, there wouldn’t have been any damned problem at all; he still doesn’t understand how it could hurt like that when Fraser loves it like nobody’s business when Ray does it to _him_ ; what the hell’s wrong with him—?

 _“Ray!_ ” Fraser cries out, and they jerk together like a rubber band— _twang!_ —as Fraser spurts hot and sticky between Ray’s thighs. Ray moans, high and tight between his teeth, but Fraser’s got him; Fraser’s hand only stops moving for a second before it’s back to stroking him, fast and then a little faster, _yes!,_ and Ray is going, going, gone.

Fraser doesn’t let go of him after. Ray drifts, loose and warm with Fraser at his back, Fraser’s breaths slowing towards sleep and Ray’s own relaxing to match.

“Ain’t giving up,” he mumbles, breaking his own rules again, but he needs Fraser to know. . .something. . .the thought dissolves as he tries to hold onto it. Fraser nuzzles his neck and snuffles something like “Thank you,” which. . .maybe he thinks Ray meant something different. . .but that’s okay, because he isn’t giving up on _them_ , either, and the other thing. . .they’ll figure it out. . .later. . .


End file.
